Lost in Austen II
by austentardisfan
Summary: Lost in Austen with a new twist! Isobel is 26 and stuck in a dead end job; her fiance's left her for her best friend, and her mum's moving to Spain to live with her latest boyfriend. To finish that off, her close friend, Amanda Price, seems to have disappeared. Isobel often reads 'Sense & Sensibility' to escape it all - but will she find it so comforting when she's a part of it?
1. Chapter 1 - An Introduction

Chapter 1: An Introduction

My name is Isobel Louise Green. I'm 26 years old, I live in Greenwich, I work as a supervising manager in my local supermarket, I'm 5ft 6in and have long, straight, dark brown hair. My hobbies include talking, cooking and reading classic literature, and the occasional celebrity biography. This is really starting to sound like a profile for a dating website.

Let's start again. There was a loud bang outside. The sky was suddenly glowing in a pumpkin-orange colour and there were large cracks on the road and pavement. I could hear the screams of the people outside, they were terrified with no idea of what to do. All I could see from my window was havoc, chaos and potentially permanent destruction. What these people need is someone to guide them out of this apocalypse and back to a civilised and safe new world. My name is I.L. Green and I am the saviour of planet Earth...

Just kidding!

Let's start again for the last time – I promise not to include any fictitious apocalyptic events and their effects from now on. Imagine if that you do a job that you hate and there is no possible way to leave it without becoming homeless, your fiance has recently left you for your _male _best friend, and your forgetful, overly trusting, gambling mother has announced that she is taking her latest internet romance to the next level; i.e. moving to the country that the said romantic interest lives in. To make matters even worst, one of your closest friends who you can talk to about everything just suddenly disappears. Imagine that happening in the space of two weeks. Then, you have my life. My name is Isobel Louise Green and I despise my life.

* * *

I've just realised that, whilst I seem to have just mentioned everything that is wrong with my life, I didn't really... I didn't go in to any details at least. In all honesty, that was the first time that I've really listed everything that's bad about my life. Don't get me wrong, there have been some great times and I've been really happy, but I've always felt dissatisfied. And now, for the first time, I have acknowledged everything that has made me feel this way. Perhaps further details of my misfortune will take me from simply acknowledging my misery, to taking it in my stride and attempting to improve my life.

Let's start with my job; my job consists of reminding the same people everyday that they need to wear their name badge, they can't go out for a fag break whenever they feel like it, and that working hard is beneficial and can pay off. Who am I kidding? I started off exactly the same as these people – I might earn more money and not have to stack shelves anymore, but my job is tiring, repetitive and dull. Apart from when the man claiming to be Jesus Reincarnated comes in and tries to convince us to give him things for free; so that we are guarenteed a place in heaven – seeing the security guards tackle him to the ground never gets boring.

As for my fiance leaving me for my male "best friend"; I think that I should have realised when he was more into fashion and interior design than me, and often had to go to the dentist at the exact same time and date as my male former friend. Then again, I should have also been suspicious that he was going to the dentist more than once in a day on some occasions. To be honest, I feel more hurt by Nik's (the former friend) betrayal than Joe's (my former fiance) – we'd known each other since we were eight years old. Its amazing how for some people, friendship doesn't seem to matter anymore when you find someone who finds you just as attractive as you find them. Do I sound bitter at all? That's probably because I am.

My mother: my dear, naive, vulnerable, clueless, gambling kleptomaniac of a mother who has a new internet 'soul mate' every other week has decided that her latest fancy, a man named Juan who lives in Barcelona, is the one. My mother has more men interested in her than I do... wow. My father died when I was three years old and I don't have any brothers or sisters, so as disfunctional and ridiculous as my mother is, I don't have anyone else...

Except for Amanda Price! My fellow Jane Austen adorer – we met at a Jane Austen role play convention (I was Marianne Dashwood, she was Elizabeth Bennet) and she seemed to be the only one there who solely appreciated the books for how well they are written and the stories that Austen came up with, as opposed to the majority of women who were in attendence who sit at home with the pause button on Colin Firth in clinging trousers. But lately there has been absolutely no contact from her – not a phone call, e-mail, text containing a quote from a Jane Austen novel, or even a game request on Facebook.

Maybe I should just accept that I'm destined to be a lonely and bitter spinster.

* * *

So basically, I'm all alone with nothing good going for me. At least I have 'Sense & Sensibility' to escape into! Everything about the world presented on those pages by Austen is so beautiful and I can escape for just a few hours. But as soon as I close the book, I come back to reality with a thump. And it hurts every single time.

I like all of Austen's books, love them in fact, but there's just something about 'Sense & Sensibility' that draws me in – I can't put it down, and I can read it over and over again, and fall more in love with it even more each time that I finish it. For those of you who aren't familiar with the book, (I really recommend it – but of course, I am biased!) Sense and Sensibility focuses on the Dashwood family, but primarily the two eldest daughters and their romantic adventures. The title refers to the sisters – Elinor, the eldest sister, is all about properness, sense and following your head over your heart. Marianne, on the other hand, romanticises most aspects of life – she believes in ignoring expectations, embracing life and following your heart's desires.

Sense & Sensibility is about happiness and true love overcoming whatever is thrown in its path – problems caused by misunderstandings are solved eventually and then the lead characters are happy for all eternity. Elinor and Edward, Marianne and Colonel Brandon... I want that kind of love – a love that is so overwhelming that you feel that you can't breathe without knowing where that person is, or when you will get to see them again.

Perhaps my frequent readership of Jane Austen's novels has influenced my expectations. Every novel, although each has a unique and beautiful love story, all have a wonderful ending. True love conquers all obstacles and the reader is always certain that they will be happy for all eternity.

When I think about the men I have met in my life, and compare them to the men on the pages of Austen's novels, I realise that I've been influence in what I want and expect from a potential boyfriend or husband. We seem to live in a time without manners, or courtesy. Gentlemen are scarce in real life, and I am yet to meet one. To quote Marianne Dashwood, "the more I know of the world, the more I am convinced that I shall never see a man whom I can really love."


	2. Chapter 2 - Communication & Company

Chapter 2 - Communication & Company _(From here on, I am going to attempt to make each chapter's name sound like a Jane Austen novel!)_

I closed 'Sense and Sensibility' with a large sigh. I looked around the living room of my apartment, in hope that I would find that I had company, but then I remembered that I was all alone. The walls of the apartment are painted bright yellow, and there are colourful, floral cushions, and beautiful rugs. From a white and blue vase on the mantel which belonged to my kooky grandmother, to a miniature Buddha figure placed on the window sill, the living room contains so many memories for me. Despite the great variety of knick knacks that filled the room, there is an undeniable feeling of emptiness about the room. When Joe lived here, there was an almost constant flow of people coming in and out - the solitude is something that I am still adjusting to. Unfortunately for me, the loneliness I feel at home is soon to expand into all other areas of my life.

When Mum announced her intended departure to Spain, I have to be honest and say that I was less than surprised. In the past two years, Mum has 'nearly' moved to America, Australia, Poland, South Africa, Azerbaijan and Czechoslovakia, all of which had ultimately been unsuccessful. She even announced her plans using almost the exact same speech that she used when she informed Isobel that L.K. was the love of her life and that they would live together on his farm in Czechoslovakia. Just five hours later, she changed her mind and decided that L.K. wasn't the one for her. However, my doubt quickly vanished when I saw five packed suitcases stationed side-by-side in the bedroom and my Mum's plane ticket to Barcelona, laid out on her dressing table, along with a passport and her 'boyfriend's' address handwritten on a small piece of paper. My mum's organisation skills have always been questionable and the fact that she had prepared for her journey was a shock to say the least. It was in that moment that it became clear to me that I was, essentially, losing the last member of my family.

Even though Mum is, of course, my family, I feel more attached to Amanda Price than to anyone else – even more than I did with Joe. Whether it's our mutual love and respect for Jane Austen's works and characters, or that we are both in our mid-20s and love complaining about how our lives just haven't panned out in ways that we imagined that it would. But lately, our friendship has been put on hold. Like I said early, I haven't heard anything from her in literally two months. Is she angry at me for some reason? Has she moved away? Is she sick? Is she dead? God, I really hope she's not dead. What if no one knows that she's dead? I don't know her family or any of her other friends, I only ever knew her...

My thoughts concerning Amanda's wellbeing were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. I jumped out of my seat, and I'm pretty sure that I looked like I'd never heard a knock on the door before. It was just so unexpected, since I'm now adapting to being a loner. I got up slowly and headed towards the door. I instantly began thinking about who the visitor could be – would it be Joe, begging for my forgiveness? Possibly Nik, perhaps coming to apologise for breaking up me and Joe? Would Mum be at the door, telling me that she and Juan weren't going to work out? Or would it be the very woman who I was thinking? Would Amanda Price be standing at the door and give me a long explanation, as to why she hadn't contacted me for so long? It was none of the following.

"Hi..." The stranger began, "My name's Pirhana. I'm Amanda's friend, and until recently, I was her roommate." She had her hair styled in a big afro and was wearing bright purple jeans and a leather jacket. She had a glint in her eye that implied she had the tendency to be mischievious and, although it may sound harsh, she looked like she'd put her lipstick on by eating it.

"Right..." I wondered why she was here, but then it sunk in that she said she was Amanda's roommate until recently. "Sorry, did you say that you were her roommate until recently?"

"Um, yeah," she answered with a slightly sarcastic grin, "Maybe it would be best if I came in?"

I wanted to know if Amanda was okay, and fortunately enough, an opportunity to find out had come knocking in the form of Pirhana. She sat down on the sofa and put her feet up; it appeared that she was planning to be here for a long time.

"So – would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"I'll have a cider if you've got one..." Pirhana replied.

As surprised by the request as I was, I granted her wish and brought her a cider. I sat myself down in the armchair next to the sofa and looked at Pirhana expectantly. She smiled at me for a few seconds, and then seemed to remember why she was here in the first place.

"Oh right! Yeah, well, Mands has gone away, and she wanted me to tell you the basics of where she's gone and why she's gone, you know that sort of thing? But she explains most of it in this letter." She pulled out a letter from the inner pocket of her jacket and handed it to me. It was handwritten and closed with a red wax seal on the back of it. I looked at the letter fascinated, and looked back up at Pirhana for some reassurance on what to do next.

"It might be best if you read it, Issy. I don't know how much it says, so I'll wait and help you if I can."

I opened the letter and I began to read:

**_Dear Isobel,_**

**_I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch the last few months. There isn't very good coverage where I am at the moment. If Pirhana's done what I asked her to, she should be sitting with you right now and will (hopefully) answer any questions that you have. It's a long story but I'd better begin it..._**

**_It all started when I was at home, reading Pride and Prejudice of course, and I heard a voice coming from my bathroom. Lo and behold, I found Elizabeth Bennet standing in my bath tub. She was as startled to see me and I was to see her, and she told me that she'd entered through a door in the servant's quarter of Longbourn. When I turned out my bathroom light and turned it back on again, she had left, which led me to believe that I had dreamt the whole encounter. It wasn't until the next day, when she arrived again, that I truly realised that Lizzie Bennet had left the world of Pride and Prejudice and had stumbled into my life. _**

**_Out of fascination, I walked through the door in my bathroom and was surprised to find myself in Longbourn, and became fully emersed in the events of the novel. My presence has certainly made an impact on the plot of the novel and many of the characters in it. _**

**_To briefly sum up my experiences, everything has, fortunately, worked out for the best, and I've also made, should we say, some corrections to the story. Jane and Bingley are together, and Wickham and Lydia never elope and get married! I have made the decision to stay here rather than return home, and Elizabeth has decided to stay in the modern day. My mind was made up when something truly wonderful happened that I could have never even dreamt of. I am in love with, and am engaged to Mr Darcy!_**

**_I know that this all sounds completely mad and you probably think that I need to go and get help from a psychiatrist, but this is honestly the truth. I am living at Pemberley with my soon to be husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy (I still can't believe it!). I didn't intend to fall in love with him at all. In fact, I spent most of my time trying to ensure that he would be single and perfect for Elizabeth when she returned. But, I guess you can't always plan everything out. _**

**_Anyway, I wrote this letter to you because I felt that you of all people would understand how amazing it is that I'm here, and I've managed to achieve the dream that many Austen fans have. I am hoping to send you another letter soon, with more details about my time here. Although we may never see each other again, I want you to know how much I have valued your friendship for the last few years and that you will never be forgotten._**

**_Kind regards_**

**_Amanda Price_**

I placed the letter on the table without uttering a sound. I was completely speechless. Could Amanda have really found her way into Pride and Prejudice? Or has she lost her mind?

"Is it true, Pirhana?" I asked, looking up at her. I was hoping that she would laugh and tell me that Amanda was joking, and that she was hiding outside.

She nodded and gave me a kind and reassuring stroke on the arm.

"Oh my god." I wanted Pirhana to expand on the letter. Had Lizzie Bennet managed to settle in the modern day? Did she know any more details about Amanda's escapades? Was the portal still working? Many questions ran through my mind and I wanted to ask them, but couldn't say them aloud.

"Is... but what about... how?" I began questions, but never finished them.

I didn't ever get the chance to ask them, because that was the moment when my life changed. I heard a loud bang come from the kitchen. Pirhana and I looked at each other nervously, and instantly went to the kitchen to discover the culprit of the noise. I thought it was a pot or pan that had fallen, or the unsteady table leg and finally given up and brought the table down with it. Never did I expect to find a young woman standing in my kitchen, dressed in a long, light blue dress and wearing a bonnet.

"Good day to you both! My name is Marianne Dashwood. Might I enquire as to where I am?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Insanity & Imaginings

"You've got to be kidding me." Pirhana suddenly blurted aloud.

"I am not jesting, Miss." Marianne responded, "I truthfully, am unaware of what my present location is and I wish to know it."

I was stunned by my favourite character's apparent presence in my kitchen – the loneliness is finally taking its toll on my sanity, I thought.

"Good day to you, Miss Marianne. My name is Isobel Green and you are currently at my residence in the borough of Greenwich, in the South of England," I was certain that I would wake up at any moment on my sofa, with my copy of Sense and Sensibility in my hand. Maybe I'm reading too much Austen? The images are so imprinted in my mind, due to my regular reading of it that it's now become impossible for me to distinguish between reality and dreams. When I wake up, I'm going to get some help. I'm going to sort my life out, cut out reading Jane Austen and watch too much reality TV like most of the population on this planet...

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and sharp poke on my arm from Pirhana.

"Your guest is clearly troubled by her new surroundings, Issy" Pirhana glared at me and then rolled her eyes, as if to tell me to stop getting distracted. I realise now that Pirhana is clearly an invention of my imagination too, but I still thought that it would be best to please her.

"Indeed! However, I must request that Pirhana and I take a short leave of you in order to discuss a rather recent matter, Miss Marianne. But, we will be with you presently." Marianne nodded and rubbed her hands together nervously.

I left the room with Pirhana, in hope that the dream would end and then I could begin to take steps to get shot of my madness.

"This is just a ridiculous dream, Issy, it's not real. How could it be? How could Marianne Dashwood be in your apartment?" I slapped myself round the face in hope that I would wake up. It didn't work and the only thing I attained was a sore cheek. I noticed that Pirhana was shaking her head, and was obviously trying to conceal laughter, but she let me continue my self-interrogation.

"You're going mad. But it will be okay. You can get help as soon as you wake up. Wake up!" I shouted the end of that sentence and slapped myself again. Nothing was working. Why couldn't I wake up? Then it occurred to me that there is a chance that this is actually real...

Pirhana disturbed my train of thought, when she finally gave up trying not to laugh at me and let out a noisy guffaw. She was leaning up against the wall with her arms folded; the mischievious glint in her eye that was present when I first met her had not diminished.

"Whenever you're finished having a breakdown, maybe you'd like to deal with the fact that you have a character from a book in your kitchen!" She ended her advice with a grin and a laugh. Despite the fact that I was being laughed at when I really needed reassuring, there was something about Piranha's presence that was comforting. Or maybe I'm just grateful for any company at all considering my recent circumstances.

"What am I meant to do? It's not like I could have ever prepared myself for this!" I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. I always had anxiety problems as a child and would often collapse from nerves. I'd get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, my temperature would begin to rise, and my hands would start to shake uncontrollably. It had been years since I'd passed out, but the familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach was escalating, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I was on the floor.

"I'm not saying that you should have expected this to happen," Pirhana's mood swiftly changed, as she detected the change in my well-being. "But all you can do is be calm and try to deal with this as best you can."

"But how? How am I possibly meant to deal with this?" I walked over to the sofa and sat down. It was getting worse – I could feel my temperature rocketing and my fingers were starting to twitch.

Pirhana came over and gave me the same reassuring rub on the arm that she had done when I learned what had happened to Amanda.

"All you can do is try to work this out as calmly and not work yourself up about it. Sure, it's a weird situation; I'm not saying that it isn't! You need to face the fact that you are part of it. You can't keep your kitchen door closed forever!"

As soon as those last words passed Pirhana's mouth, my hands stopped trembling. The feeling of butterflies was disappearing, and I instantly felt calmed. It was as if all my anxiety and worry had suddenly been eradicated. It seems that Pirhana has a magic touch.

Piranha seemed to notice the swift change in my wellbeing and her eyes glistened as brightly as ever. She took both my hands and pulled me up.

"So what are you going to do?" Her mischievous and now familiar grin returned to her face; it was clear that she was trying to establish some self-assurance in me.

"I'm going to walk to the kitchen…" I glanced at Pirhana again. I was really beginning to feel like I was a baby who's only just learning to walk – I'm totally dependent on someone else and need constant support and encouragement, otherwise I'll fall down.

"And then?" It was clear that Pirhana wasn't going to put words in my mouth for me, so I knew I had to think for myself. I had to try and take steps on my own.

"I'm going to walk to the kitchen, open the door, and ask Marianne Dashwood how on earth she ended up in my house!" I said it with great passion and a loud tone of voice – even though the anxiety hadn't fully passed; I was suppressing it and was determined to maintain a strong and collected composure.

"And what aren't you going to do?" Pirhana followed me in changing the tone of her voice. To a passer-by, it might have sounded like we were having an argument, but this was, to some extent, a type of therapy for me.

"I'm not going to stammer, and I'm not going to panic! I'm going to pull myself together!"

"Now get in there and talk to her, and find out why she's in your kitchen!"

Despite her being practically a stranger, Pirhana's tough love had made me feel prepared to tackle anything; I strode to the kitchen door with my newly recovered confidence and entered without any feeling of apprehension.

Instead of seeing Marianne again, I was welcomed only by my ordinary, unpopulated kitchen. Marianne was nowhere to be seen. I called out for Pirhana, because that was the sole thing I could think of doing, and she aptly and promptly came to my side. Her astonishment at Marianne's quick departure from my apartment was obvious – nevertheless, she soon started pacing slowly around the room, as if she were a detective searching for evidence. I rapidly adapted to the role of the resourceful sidekick, when I saw, in the corner of my eye, a white lace handkerchief with soft pink trims. In the top left corner of the handkerchief, the initials 'M.D.' were sewn. I was positive that the item belonged to Marianne, and was hasty to inform Pirhana of my discovery.

"Do you think she left it here on purpose?" Pirhana asked me thoughtfully and inquisitively.

"Perhaps she did. She might have left it by accident, but I suppose there's a chance that she left it behind to check whether she dreamt being here or not." I replied, echoing Pirhana's contemplation.

"How would leaving behind a handkerchief do that?"

"I guess that when she next goes to use it and can't find it anywhere, it will remind her that she came here and make her that this wasn't all a dream."

"Nice thinking, Sherlock!" Pirhana winked and grinned at me. I was starting to enjoy being in her company, as weird as she was.

* * *

I settled down on the sofa with a nice mug of hot chocolate. Despite Marianne's visit being very short, I had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be the last that I saw of her. My extensive knowledge of the book and understanding of Marianne as a character gave me an inkling that her curiosity would lure her into entering my apartment again, but I knew that I would be prepared for her next visit, whenever that would be. My train of thought was interrupted by Pirhana who had gone to her car to get something.

"I need to run something by you before I step any further." Pirhana was standing in the main doorway of my apartment, with one of her arms out of eyeshot.

"Should I be worried?" I jokingly replied, whilst imaging the many possible objects that Pirhana could be holding in her hidden hand.

"Not worried per say…" Before I could say anything else, Pirhana pulled a small, purple suitcase inside from the hallway.

"Oh." I'm sure that my surprise was clear and I felt my both of my eyebrows rise. My surprise then increased when I found myself walking over the door to help her carry the suitcase into the living room. I was almost instantly rewarded with a warm smile.

"If you don't want me here long, then I promise you that I won't stay…"

I interrupted her before she could continue, and made it evident that she was welcome by reciprocating her amiable grin.

"You won't be in the way at all! Honestly, I would really appreciate some company at the moment. Everyone in my life seems to be leaving, so it would be lovely to have someone who's staying - for a while anyway! You can sleep on the sofa, if that's okay? I've only got one bedroom."

"No, it's cool! I'm grateful for a roof over my head right now!" Pirhana tucked her suitcase behind the sofa and joined me on it.

"I hope you don't mind me asking why?" My nosiness was overwhelming me, so I had to ask her - but at the same time, I didn't want her to think that I was nosy. That takes a lot of careful wording and timing – something that I like to think I am quite the expert at!

"Well, you're setting me up for a few days, so I'm not exactly gonna say no! To be honest, home isn't feeling right since Mands left. It's me and Lizzie and Sam now, so it's a bit cramped at the moment. Especially since Lizzie and Sam are an item, so I end up being the third wheel all the time!"

It was so weird hearing Pirhana talk about Elizabeth Bennett in such a casual way. She was Lizzie Bennett, one of the best characters ever created, and she was living in a flat in Hammersmith, far away from Longbourn and far away from her destiny – Mr Darcy. And in her place, was one of Jane Austen's biggest fans and my friend Amanda Price. Things are so messed up right now.

"Lizzie Bennett has a boyfriend who isn't Fitzwilliam Darcy? You don't even know how bizarre a thing that is for any Austen fan to hear!"

"I think you'll be really weirded out by this one – Sam is actually a girl."

I spat out my hot chocolate faster than Usain Bolt can run 100 metres.

"Sorry? Did I mishear you? Did you seriously just tell me that Lizzie Bennett, one of literature's greatest protagonists and one half of the ultimate power couple, is in a relationship with another woman?"

"Oh no, they're engaged." I would have spat out my hot chocolate again, but my mouth was unfortunately empty.

"Lizzie Bennett's gay? That is unbelievable…"

"She's not like, full-on lesbian – she's been with guys and girls. She said to me, she wants to experience everything that our world has to offer…"

All I could do was laugh. My words had been taken from me by an invisible thief, so the only possible reaction I was able to muster was a laugh. Today, I have come across things that I thought were impossible – finding out Elizabeth Bennett's sexual orientation is definitely not the most flabbergasting thing to have happened in the past few hours! The funny thing is that I don't want this weirdness to come to an end!


	4. Chapter 4 - Recreation & Responsibility

Chapter 4 – Recreation and Responsibility

After five days of living with Pirhana, life seemed to be improving. Although I would often find her brightly coloured and eccentric patterned socks all over the apartment, she was great company. We spent most nights laughing on the sofa, drinking wine and talking about our lives. Despite our clear difference in book tastes, we aren't completely dissimilar. It turns out that Pirhana's parents are totally useless at taking responsibility and acting their own age, and she's been stuck in the same job since she was 16.

"I feel like I'm going in a circle constantly, you know?" She sighed at the very thought of her occupation, "I'm not going in any different direction. I'm probably going to be cutting people's hair until I get arthritis and can't move my fingers properly, so then I can't cut it anymore – how depressing is that?" She laughed aloud, but it felt very forced.

"I've been working in the same supermarket since I was 19. I did A-Levels, but I thought university wasn't for me. I don't know if I was scared, or worried that I wouldn't fit in. All I knew was that I couldn't make myself go."

What I failed to tell Pirhana was what I did for a whole year after A-Levels before I got the job at the supermarket. Truthfully, it's because I'm a bit embarrassed by it. I spent an entire year working as a performer on a cruise ship. My stage name was 'The Incredible Isobel' and I went on stage almost every night and sang songs from musicals. Sometimes I played the piano when I sang, but I was occasionally stupid enough to have a poor attempt at performing a dance routine to it. Every now and then, I think about my time on the cruise ship and can imagine myself working there for a very long time. The only reason that I left (which now seems to be a completely ridiculous thing for me to have done) was because I met Joe. He was on his brother's long stag weekend and came to my show to, in his words, escape from the madness and bad quality booze. I quit my job the day after he left, and we agreed to meet up in Brighton, which was his hometown at the time. Within a couple of months, he moved in with me in Greenwich. I should have known he was gay when I saw him miming the words to all the songs that I performed.

I stopped reminiscing and regretting when I saw that Pirhana's sparkling eyes had dimmed - she seemed to be only half the person that I'd met a few days earlier. It's amazing how some people outwardly seem to be so content with everything in their lives, actually have so many problems. And then there's people like me who's emotions constantly bubble up to the surface and everyone around them can tell exactly what they are feeling at any time.

Our awkward and depressing silence was interrupted by a bang from the kitchen. My heart seemed to skip a beat for a moment – Marianne Dashwood could have finally returned to my kitchen! Despite my anxiety beforehand, I was kind of excited about seeing her again. She's my favourite character of all time, so of course, an opportunity to talk with her, as strange a situation as it would be, was not something I wanted to pass up on. I ran to the kitchen as quickly as I could; my excitement could only be matched by a child on Christmas Day.

I opened the door more slowly, perhaps out of fear of disappointment. But sure enough, Marianne Dashwood had returned to my apartment. This time, she was wearing a beautiful, long sleeved yellow dress and was holding a book against her chest. She stared at me and Pirhana with curiosity, surprise and bewilderment - it was evident to me that she was as astonished to be back here, as I was at her initial arrival. Nevertheless, it appeared she was quickly able to temporarily discard any concern that she clearly felt.

"Miss Green, forgive me if my first words uttered to you today seem impertinent, or impolite, but I truthfully feel that I am without any answers that I may need or desire. Formalities and propriety, as I am told by my elder sister constantly, are always crucial and of consequence in the majority of conversations. However, I believe that this unusual circumstance has given me reason enough to reject these procedures even more so than I do. My question to you, Miss Isobel, regards my presence in your abode. How have I come to be here?"

"I wish that I could answer you, Marianne, but…" I was uncertain of how to continue – how could I possibly explain something that I didn't understand myself? The whole idea of a book character ending up in the real world should be impossible, but Marianne's very existence away from the pages of the book that she belonged in has established that there is no such thing as the impossible. In what was now becoming a regular occurrence, Pirhana interrupted me.

"Maybe we should be asking you the same question." Both Marianne and I were taken aback by her blunt and brazen tone, but she appeared to be unfazed by our reactions.

"Where exactly in your house did you enter, in order to end up here? And where in this room, did you enter from?" She spoke slowly, as if giving instructions to a notoriously disobedient or dim-witted child, and bobbed her head towards Marianne, like she was trying to encourage her to give us both an answer. I sternly glared at Pirhana and attempted to subtly mouth the words 'what are you doing' at her. Her bold and somewhat brash approach was one of the last things that an educated and cultured woman from the 19th century needed to hear; the situation was surely weird enough for her already, and I didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable by being on the receiving end of some of Pirhana's tough love.

"If you would be so kind to allow it, might I divulge these details to you both over some refreshments?" Marianne surprisingly replied with a smile.

* * *

The three of us hastily settled on the sofa, along with three cups of tea and biscuits. It was inevitable that I would have to tell Marianne where she was after she had disclosed how she came to be here at all, but the thought of how to tell her that she had made her way into the 21st century (and that she was actually a character from a book) was making me feel uneasy. Marianne took a sip of her tea and explored the room with her eyes. I noted some hesitation when her eyes met with the television, but she then returned her focus to me and Pirhana.

"So…" I awkwardly began, "Where exactly in your house did you enter, Marianne?"

Marianne put down her cup and elegantly placed both her hands on her lap. I have to keep stopping myself from staring at her. Perhaps it was the fact that she was **Marianne Dashwood**, or that I was still stunned that she'd somehow managed to leave the pages of a book and enter the real world.

"I fear that all I can tell you is that I entered a door in the library part of my family's home, Norland Park. I am a keen pianist, Miss Green, and I frequently desire to educate myself with unfamiliar and perhaps challenging compositions. In my quest for music, I found myself exploring the library in more depth than I had ever done beforehand. When I came across the door, I entered with hope that I would find some sheet music; instead I found myself in your lodgings. That is all that I am certain of. As to how I came to be here, it is something that I hoped that you may have the ability to clarify."

I knew that I would have to walk on eggshells when talking to Marianne. As far as I knew, Marianne had only gathered that she had somehow made her way from Norland Park to Greenwich. If I were to inform her that she was now in a totally different time period, or if I exposed what she thought was her life as in fact being the literary of Jane Austen, her whole world could shatter. I had to answer her, even though I didn't have the means or knowledge to, and simultaneously avoid revealing any potentially damaging information to her.

"I cannot give you an answer to something that I don't understand myself, Marianne. You have been transported from your home to mine, in what sounds like less than a second. It shouldn't be possible, but it's happened."

"Not to mention that you've left the 18th century and ended up in the 21st…" Pirhana added carelessly. I held my breath with dread, thinking of how Marianne would react to Pirhana's revelation. Little did I think that she would ever react in the way that she did.

"I do believe that if our roles were reversed, and the both of you left your dwellings and discovered yourself to be at Norland Park, and then plainly announced the era that you had come from, I should be positively overwhelmed by it all. But those are not our circumstances, and I do believe that my impossible journey here has made me able to cope with your statement, in ways I may not have been able to before."

I smiled at Marianne, partially due to the fact that I was relieved that she hadn't had a mental breakdown. I suddenly looked at the clock on the wall, and was soon hit hard by reality – I had to go to work.

"Miss Marianne, I am afraid that I have to go to work for a few hours, but Pirhana will be here."

"Don't worry, Issy, I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." As much as I wanted to believe Pirhana, I was pretty sure she was capable of causing havoc. I don't normally want to judge people who I don't know very well, but the glint in Pirhana's eye implied a lot of things about her personality. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice and had to leave Marianne in Pirhana's care. I said goodbye to the both of them, headed to the front door and shut it behind me, dreading what would await me when I came back.

* * *

To my amazement, what awaited me was an unoccupied apartment. I checked every room for any indication where they could have gone, and I didn't find anything until I entered my bedroom. Carefully laid out on the bed was a short, red strapless dress, and a typed up note had been positioned on top of it. The note read:

_**Issy –**_

_**You might be surprised to know that I've actually done something productive today, instead of sitting on my arse watching The Jeremy Kyle Show. I've spent my day teaching Mari about the 21**__**st**__** century. We watched TV, used the Internet and then went out shopping – using some money that I found in your top drawer which I will definitely give back to you! Anyway, you are probably wondering why we aren't at home at the moment. That's because Mari saw that it was Happy Hour tonight at a night club we were going past and I, being the resourceful person that I am, told her all about nights on the town. So that's where we are right now, most likely drinking and dancing on top of tables. Or maybe that will just be me. I bought this dress for you (with your money, so technically you bought it) to wear and meet us there. See you soon!**_

_**P.**_

I'm pretty sure that I could have had a mental breakdown right then and there. But the thought of a woman from a Jane Austen novel getting drunk out of her mind and possibly doing something that would make her 'despoiled' in the eyes of 18th century society gave me the incentive to keep calm, and get to the night club as quickly as I could. I changed in to the dress (which actually fitted quite well) put on a pair of black flats (so I could run if I needed to), and headed out the door.

* * *

By entering the nightclub they had chosen, Mahiko's, I was entering an unfamiliar territory. The name of the club was highlighted in bright pink neon lights, and the club's logo was shaped like a palm tree. Within seconds of being granted entrance to the club, the deafening music and disorientating lighting confirmed that my search for Marianne and Pirhana would be difficult. Walking through the crowds made me feel anxious and fascinated at the same time. Although I hadn't seen any sight of the pair, which naturally made me worry, it was quite interesting and comical to watch the club's inhabitants. It was honestly like I was visiting a zoo – I couldn't help but stare in bemusement at the actions of some of them. From dancing on top of tables, trying to break world records that we all knew they couldn't beat and would most likely end up in hospital the next day, or even tackling innocent bystanders for 'lookin' at 'em funny'.

But my next observation was by far the most gobsmacking. Marianne was sitting at the bar, next to one of the brawniest and most intimidating men I had ever seen in my life. He must have weighed at least 350lbs, had a shaved head and his arms were covered in tattoos. The chalk and cheese like pair were surrounded by a swarm of people who were chanting one word over and over again: "Chug!"

As to prevent being booed at by the masses, I waited for Marianne to finish her battle (which she surprisingly won) to scoop her away to safety.

"ISSY!" Marianne flung her arms around me swiftly and tightly. "I have never experienced such joy as I have on this day! I have been living in the shadows for all this time – in the dark and dull shadows of the 19th century. But now I can see clearly and all I can see is…"

Marianne didn't get to the end of her sentence, because she passed out and fell into my arms.

"Come on," said a voice from behind me, it was Pirhana who seemed to have finally realised the seriousness of what she had done, and was trying to find a way to fix the problem she had created. When we managed to carry Marianne out of the nightclub and get a taxi to take us back home, I saw that Pirhana looked unusually pale.

"Are you alright, Pirhana?" I knew that Marianne was my priority in that moment, but I couldn't help but feel concerned about Pirhana's wellbeing too.

"It doesn't matter about me; we just need to get Marianne back to yours safely."

"Pirhana, I know that, but that doesn't answer my question. You look pale, that's why I asked…"

As Marianne slowly began to gain consciousness in the back of the taxi, Pirhana vomited on the pavement. I pulled her hair back out of the way and gently rubbed her on the back.

"It's gonna be alright, we'll get you to bed as soon as we get in. Okay?"

She lifted up her head and turned to me. She scarcely nodded, but I could sense her gratitude. And with that, I helped her into the back of the taxi and we headed back to my apartment.

* * *

As soon as I opened the front door and helped Pirhana inside, Marianne went crashing into the lounge and flung herself onto the sofa.

"I cannot remember how I found myself in the back of that strange carriage. The last thing that I can recollect after my victory at the tavern is briefly conversing with you, Issy…"

"You passed out, Marianne. Too much alcohol does that to you. How are you feeling now, Pirhana?"

"Disgusting and ashamed of myself. I feel disgusted that I was sick in front of probably around 20 people. And I'm ashamed that I didn't keep my promise to you – I didn't look after her like I should have. I invaded your apartment, and your life, and all I've done is cause trouble," she softly wiped a tear away from her eye before finishing, "I'm so sorry, Issy."

I took a deep breath and finished it with a sigh. I couldn't be angry with Pirhana, especially when I felt a bit angry with myself.

"What's done is done, Pirhana. I've made mistakes before, but I don't think you should cling onto them. Maybe just realise that you did wrong and try not to do the same again. Besides, I don't really think I had a right to tell you what to do. So, I'm sorry for not trusting you to be responsible. Even though, you haven't exactly proved that you are responsible tonight!" I laughed to indicate to Pirhana that there was no serious damage done, and that I hoped our friendship could continue.

Pirhana laughed along with me and gave me a friendly rub on the shoulder. However, our reconciliation was short lived and was interrupted by a gasp from one of the corners of the room.

"What in God's name is this?" In her right hand, Marianne Dashwood was holding up my copy of Sense and Sensibility.


End file.
